1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio broadcasting systems, and, more particularly, to a radio broadcasting system capable of transmitting the audio channel from a received T.V. signal to one or more selected remote locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known to relay an audio signal from one location to another utilizing hard wired connections. For example, a remote speaker positioned in the backyard of a residence may be connected by suitable electrical wiring to an FM or AM radio, or a stereo audio system in the living room of the house thereby permitting an individual working or lounging in the backyard to hear and enjoy the audio program being played. Similarly, when it is desired to hear the audio channel of a transmitted T.V. at a remote location, either a portable T.V. set or a similar hard wired connection is required. The need for stringing wires over relatively long distances is inconvenient, may cause a safety hazard, and can lead to a deterioration of the transmitted signal quality especially if the wire runs are lengthy. A need definitely exists therefore for a method and means for re-transmitting an audio signal from one location to one or more remote locations without using hard wire connections therebetween. The foregoing desideratum is achieved by the unique remote audio monitoring system of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.